The Minimighty Kids Characters
Heroes (Networld Press) * Superkillerscream / Bernie (voiced by Erik Per Sullivan) – A dark-burnette haired boy with a falsetto voice. Bernie has a ridiculously high falsetto voice. He changes the voice of whomever he wishes whenever he wishes. * Superinvisible / Olivier (voiced by Daniel Radcliffe) – A light-blond haired boy who's so quiet, he is sometimes ignored. Oliver is too unobtrusive and shy. He becomes invisible. * Supermotormouth / Charles Edward (voiced by Skyler Gisondo) – A brown haired boy who stutters. Charles Edward stutters. He can rap like nobody alive and can sweep everybody up into his groove. * Supersniffle / Igor (voiced by Dominic Scott Kay) – A asian-american boy that has a cold all the time (his nose continually flows). Igor always has mucus on his nose. He has the power of supermucus. * Superstinkyfeet / Jerry (voiced by Paul Terry) – A french-american boy that has very bad smelling feet. Jerry’s feet stink no matter what he does… His superpower was to turn things into stinky things by shooting "stink" beams from his feet. * Superyes / Jerome (voiced by Emma Tate) – A little blueberryish-blond haired boy who always says "Yes". Jerome just can’t say NO. when somebody asks him to do something and he says YES… the person who asked is the person who does it. Superfart Edit : Voiced by Justin Berfield Greg (a.k.a. Superfart), A pig who farts all the time. * Fartillery: His superpower was to fart with rocket-like force, sending him flying through the air. * Gasshole: Yep...he's gassy...! Supermini Edit : Voiced by Jason Marsden Iván (a.k.a. Supermini), A very small chihuahua. * Incredible Shrinking Man: He is really small, but he was born like that instead of there being any Applied Phlebotinum. * The Napoleon: Subverted as while he detests his small stature, he isn't mean to others. * Shrink Ray: Sort of his superpower. Instead of a ray, he says "Small small small" and anything he wants shrinks. Superclumsy Edit : Voiced by Josh Flitter Rene (a.k.a. Superclumsy), A Boar that messes up everything. * Person of Mass Destruction: His clumsiness once caused half the city to crumble. Supertomato Edit : Voiced by Susie Essman Mary (a.k.a. Supertomato), A strawberryish-blonde haired girl who blushes so easily, she gets called Mary Tomato. * Convenient Color Change: Her superpower is to do this to anything she wants by rubbing her face. * Embarrassing Nickname: Mary Tomato. Superfoureyes Edit : Voiced by Teresa Gallagher Eleanor (a.k.a. Superfoureyes), A cow that wears glasses. * X-Ray Vision: Her superpower, via her glasses. Supertwitch Edit : Voiced by Spencer Fox Ian (a.k.a. Supertwitch), A duck who always tics. * Character Tics: Several, and thats the problem. * People Puppets: His super power is to control peoples' actions with his tics. Supermetalmouth Edit : Voiced by Jennette McCurdy Monica (a.k.a. Supermetalmouth), A Donkey who wears a brace. * Braces of Orthodontic Overkill: Not really, but they cause her problems all the same. * Mind over Matter: Her superpower is to levitate and control objects by smiling. Supercrossedeyes Edit : Voiced by Elizabeth Olsen Zoe (a.k.a. Supercrossedeyes), A frog who squints. * Blind Mistake: She has poor depth perception and keeps bumping into things. * Eye Beams: Her superpower, although said beams don't destroy things but instead duplicate them. Superpimple Edit : Voiced by Nathan Kress Terrier (a.k.a. Superpimple), A Lizard with pimples. Superelephantears Edit : Voiced by Lyon Smith Tony (a.k.a. Superelephantears), An elephant with big ears. Superbignose Edit : Voiced by Frankie Muniz Enrico (a.k.a. Superbignose), A Raccoon with a huge nose. * All Love Is Unrequited: His crush on Sweet Cheeks. * Blow You Away: His superpower is to blow gale force winds from his nose that can punch holes in buildings. * Not Quite Flight: He can fly by blowing his nose to propel himself through the air like a rocket. * Sneeze of Doom: With his superpower, you don't want him sneezing on you! Superstrong Edit : Voiced by Jeff Pace Little Louis (a.k.a. Superstrong), A little mouse who is so small, that it causes him big problems. * Pintsized Powerhouse: he's tiny, but he's also got mega-strength * Red Boxing Gloves: He gets a pair after his muscle growth sequence. * Super Strength: His superpower. Superfat Edit : Voiced by Wayne Forester Jimbo (a.k.a. Superfat), A big, fat hippo. * Fat and Proud: By the end of his episode. * Gravity Master: Sort of, his superpower is becoming so light that even a flower can support his weight. * Heterosexual Life-Partners: With Martin. * Walk on Water: He does this at one point thanks to his feather-light body. Supermounstrillo Edit : Voiced by Marc Wootton Aranzha (a.k.a. Supermounstrillo), ☀a Puma that has a problem on the lips.for that reason they say Ema mountrillia * The Ace: His superpower is win attention and love. Superairhead Edit : Voiced by Devon Werkheiser Reggienald (a.k.a. Superairhead), A panda who is very distracted, like if his head were in the air. * Off with His Head!: His actual superpower, his head comes off and can fly around. Superstinkybreath Edit : Voiced by Jake Goldberg Patter (a.k.a. Superstinkybreath), A penguin who has bad breath. * An Ice Person: See below. * Breath Weapon: His super power is to freeze things with his breath. * You Need a Breath Mint: Yes, he does! Superjoker Edit : Voiced by Charlie Schlatter Jim (a.k.a. Superjoker), A chimpanzee who is always excited, often does pranks to the other kids. * Butt Monkey: "Ha!" * Everything's Better with Monkeys. * Jerk Ass: In some episodes. ** Jerk with a Heart of Gold: He can be this in some episodes, as well. Superstringbean Edit : Voiced by J. G. Quintel Martin (a.k.a. Superstringbean), A duck who is very thin. * Heterosexual Life-Partners: With Jean-Loup. * Paper People: His super power is to flatten his body like a piece of paper. Superlate Edit : Voiced by Jo Wyatt Olivia (a.k.a. Superlate), A pig who is always late. * Time Master: She gets a magic watch that can rewind time to any point. Superbuttfreeze Edit : Voiced by Ian Michael Smith Lenny (a.k.a. Superbuttfreeze), A chihuahua that always feels cold. * Companion Cube: Radiators. * I'm Cold... So Cold...: A non-morbid version of this. * Playing with Fire: His superpower is to control heat. * The Stoic: He always wears an apathetic expression. Superscaredycat Edit : Voiced by Joseph Mazzello Johnny (a.k.a. Superscaredycat), A tiger who is always afraid of everything. * Nightmare Fuel Station Attendant: An in-universe example, see below. * Voluntary Shapeshifting: His superpower is to transform into a variety of scary creatures. Superbigfeet Edit : Voiced by Miranda Cosgrove Roberta (a.k.a. Superbigfeet), A Kangoroo with shoe size 56. * Cartoon Creature: The Other Wiki says she's a mouse, but she looks more like a dog. * Power Floats: She levitates when standing after she gets her superpower. Apparently she's standing on a cushion of air. * Tomboy Superglue Edit : Voiced by Lindsey Shaw Annabelle (a.k.a. Superglue), A rabbit who sticks to everyone. * Cartoon Creature: She looks more like a rabbit than a mouse. * Sticky Situation: Her superpower is to shoot a sticky substance from her hands Huh, that sounds familiar. Supermolasses Edit : Voiced by William Salyers Arthur (a.k.a. Supermolasses), A Badger who is sometimes slow. Supermagic Edit : Voiced by Chad Doreck Anton (a.k.a. Supermagic), A Pallas cat who is very clumsy with his hands. Supermessyhair Edit : Voiced by Jenny Slate Vanesa (a.k.a. Supermessyhair), A dog with messy hair. * All Love Is Unrequited: Her crush on Jimmy. Sort of gets him at the end of the episode. * Prehensile Hair: Her superpower is to control not only her own hair, but other peoples as well. Supertattletale Edit : Voiced by Daniel Curtis Lee Randall (a.k.a. Supertattletale), A tattle-tale rat. Superchatterbox Edit : Voiced by Victoria Justice Mary Lou (a.k.a. Superchatterbox), A polar bear who is very talkative. * Implied Love Interest: To several characters. Supercheapskate Edit : Voiced by Craig Lamar Traylor Nick (a.k.a. Supercheapskate), A selfish Wildbest. * Hammerspace: His super costume is covered in pockets that have infinite amounts of whatever he wants inside. Superhiccup Edit : Voiced by Matt Bennett Jeff (a.k.a. Superhiccup), A Warlus who has the hiccups. * Cool Shades: He gets a set when he gets his powers. * Time Stands Still: His superpower is that when he hiccups, time freezes. It returns to normal when he hiccups again. Superdizzy Edit : Voiced by Teo Olivares Bob (a.k.a. Superdizzy), A hummingbird who has vertigo. Superidontlikeit Edit : Voiced by Leon Thomas III Persie (a.k.a. Superidontlikeit), A black raven who practically doesn't like anything. * Amazingly Embarrassing Parents: He thinks so of his mother, especially when she kisses him or calls him the Affectionate Nickname of "little grumpy". He gets over a bit at the end of the episode. * Creepy Crows: Downplayed example, almost tongue in cheek. He is not evil, just quite embittered. * Reality Warper: His superpower is the ability to make anything disappear by stating he doesn't like it. Supergreedy Edit : Voiced by Conrad Vernon Lucho (a.k.a. Supergreedy), A Bear that eats all the time. Supertall Edit : Voiced by Samuel Vincent Holger (a.k.a. Supertall), A cormorant who is over 2 meters tall. * Make My Monster Grow: His superpower is to do this to whoever he wants by saying "Big Big Big". Supershowoff Edit : Voiced by Kyle Sullivan Alex (a.k.a. Supershowoff), A lion that shows off. * The Ace: His superpower is that everyone thinks he's cool. Superlicehead Edit : Voiced by Audrey Wasilewski Margot (a.k.a. Superlicehead), A zebra with head lice. * The Beastmaster: Her superpower is to control her head lice like lion tamer (Type 5). Supergetupandgo Edit : Voiced by Quinton Flynn Roger (a.k.a. Supergetupandgo), A toad who seems to be constantly tired and is often seen sleeping. Supertreehugger Edit : Voiced by Christian Serratos Eva (a.k.a. Supertreehugger), A giraffe who wants to protect nature. * Cartoon Creature: She does not look like a giraffe. * Green Thumb: Her super power is to summon plant life where ever she wants. * Green Aesop: At the end of her episode. Supersinker Edit : Voiced by Sam Lerner Peter (a.k.a. Supersinker), A dog that is afraid of water. * Olympic Swimmer: His superpower. * Super Not-Drowning Skills: Don't expect him to drown! * Why Did It Have to Be Snakes?: His aforemention hydrophobia. Superniceguy Edit : Voiced by Johnny Simmons Hank (a.k.a. Superniceguy) (Whose real name is Henry), A shark that has no heart with his classmates. * Jerk Ass: Deconstructed in his case. ** Jerk with a Heart of Gold: By the end of the episode. Superlisp Edit : Voiced by Stacey DePass Josephina (a.k.a. Superlisp), A rabbit who lisps. * Cartoon Creature: She looks like mix between a rabbit and a chipmunk. She's a rabbit. * Clothing Damage: She does this to Jimmy and Carmen, leaving them nude. * Flower in Her Hair: In Ronald's episode. Minus the hair. * Frickin' Laser Beams: Her super power seems to be shooting a beam that splits things in two. * Speech Impediment: The aforementioned lisp. Supergrotty Edit : Voiced by Mitchel Musso Robby (a.k.a. Supergrotty), A dirty platypus. * The Pig Pen Supercrybaby Edit : Voiced by Andrea Libman Mary Ann (a.k.a. Supercrybaby), A duck who cries all the time. Superbadmouther Edit : Voiced by Dakota Fanning Carmen (a.k.a. Superbadmouther), A weasel who is pretentious and has a viper's tongue. * Alpha Bitch: The majority of the time anyway. * Jerk with a Heart of Gold: Sometimes. * Morality Chain: Her sister, Caroline. * Transformation Ray: The superpower she gets is to turn people into what ever she says about them. Superwheels Edit : Voiced by Krystal Meadows Chelsea (a.k.a. Superwheels), A cat in a wheelchair. * Teleporters and Transporters: Her superpower. ** Teleport Spam: During a game of soccer. Superslacker Edit : Voiced by Kendré Berry Jake (a.k.a. Superslacker), A lazy dolphin. * Mind over Matter: His superpower is to make things float and ride them. Superbrown-noser Edit : Voiced by Rob Pinkston Renzo (a.k.a. Superbrown-noser), A Polecat who is a boot-licker. * Class Clown: His superpower is to become one of these. Against his own will. * Hat of Power: Gets a cap that flips backwards when he's about to do something juvenile. Superclean Edit : Voiced by Ella-Pearl Marshall-Pinder Natacha (a.k.a. Superclean), A little chicken who is fanatical about cleanliness. * Bubble Boy: She gets a spray can that encases anyone/anything in a germ free bubble. Superjealous Edit : Voiced by Crystal Reed Jade (a.k.a. Superjealous), A pig who is green with envy. * Selective Magnetism: Her superpower is to draw objects she wants towards her. Superihatemyself Edit : Voiced by Spencer Locke Ashley (a.k.a. Superihatemyself), A giraffe with low self-esteem. * Art Initiates Life: Her superpower is that anything she draws on her note pad happens to her. * Gonk: What she thinks she is and what everyone says she is. ** Ironically, she's one of the most realistic looking animals in the show. * Rewriting Reality: Her superpower is a version of this, only with drawing instead of prose. Supercopycat Edit : Voiced by Alex Black Sammy (a.k.a. Supercopycat), A frog who copies everyone. * Grand Theft Me: His super power is to swap bodies with anyone he touches. Supersweat Edit : Voiced by Cameron Monaghan Gerrardo (a.k.a. Supersweat), A kind of bird that sweats profusely. * Making a Splash: His superpower is to launch jets of sweat like a squirt gun from his hands. Superpest Edit : Voiced by Holland Roden Liliana (a.k.a. Superpest), A goat who behaves badly with the others. Supermess Edit : Voiced by Jesse Heiman Raul (a.k.a. Supermess), A dog that never puts his things in order. Superspit Edit : Voiced by Dylan Sprayberry Pete (a.k.a. Superspit), A wolf who spits when he talks. * Portable Hole: His super power is to make these on any surface he spits on. Superidonthavethenerve Edit : Voiced by Ciara Bravo Lucy (a.k.a. Superidonthavethenerve), A dog who never has the nerve to do many things. Supertopoftheclass Edit : Voiced by Dylan O'Brien Richard (a.k.a. Supertopoftheclass), A Fox that is the most intelligent kid of the class. Supergullible Edit : Voiced by Logan Grove Fred (a.k.a. Supergullible), A rhino who believes everything he's told. Supernosy Edit : Voiced by Carolyn Lawrence Camillia (a.k.a. Supernosy), A Robin who is very curious. * Mental Picture Projector: Her superpower is a screen on her hand that shows her peoples secrets. * Viewer Gender Confusion: If you didn't know her name. Supervideogame Edit : Voiced by Logan Henderson David (a.k.a. Supervideogame), A monkey who is a fanatic of video games. * The Tetris Effect: His actual superpower is to turn the world around him into a video game. Superafraidofthedark Edit : Voiced by Madison Pettis Sally (a.k.a. Superafraidofthedark), A bat who is afraid of the dark. * Hair Decorations: A pink bow. Minus the hair. * Ironic Fear: She's a bat, a nocturnal animal, who is afraid of the dark. * Night-Vision Goggles: Her super power. Superbuckteeth Edit : Voiced by Julia Winter Geraldine (a.k.a. Superbuckteeth), A squirrel who has big teeth. * Now That's Using Your Teeth: Her super power is to chew things into any shape she wants. Superbadsport Edit : Voiced by Freddie Highmore Matt (a.k.a. Superbadsport), A dalmatian who is bad at playing games. * What Kind of Lame Power Is Heart, Anyway?: What superpower does he get? He becomes unbeatable at games. That's it. Superliar Edit : Voiced by Charlie Tahan George (a.k.a. Superliar), A duck who tells fibs. SuperspeedEdit : Voiced by Curt Hansen Stanley (a.k.a. Superspeed), A excitable bull terrier. * Bullet Time: His super power is to emit rays from his hands that slow down anything they hit. Including himself. Superme Edit : Voiced by Rupert Grint Andy (a.k.a. Superme), A duck who always says "me". Superdardevil Edit : Voiced by Jordan Fry Paco (a.k.a. Superdardevil), A daredevil cheetah. Superstylish Edit : Voiced by Mae Whitman Flora (a.k.a. Superstylish), A pig who is often preoccupied with her appearance. * The Fashionista: she behaves this way. * Instant Costume Change: The superpower she gets is to change her clothes into whatever piece of clothing is on a picture she touches. * Lovable Alpha Bitch: She's less mean than Carmen and, in some episodes, genuinely sympathetic towards the focus characters situation. * Unlimited Wardrobe: Her power allows her to have this in-universe. Superatchooo Edit : Voiced by Jake Short Ronald (a.k.a. Superatchooo), A porcupine who is allergic to pollen. * Blow You Away: His superpower is to create tornadoes by sneezing. * Ship Tease: With Josephine. * You Gotta Have Blue Hair: He's a hedgehog with blue quills. Sound familiar? Supertumble Edit : Voiced by Jimmy Bennett Nathan (a.k.a. Supertumble), A duck that falls all the time. * Rubber Man: Rubber Duck actually. Superpacifist Edit : Voiced by Philip Wiegratz Blaise (a.k.a. Superpacifist), A peaceful koala. Superunlucky Edit : Voiced by Emma Watson Mona (a.k.a. Superunlucky), A wolf with bad luck. Supercool Edit : Voiced by Justin Timberlake Nigel (a.k.a. Supercool), A Opossum very Cool. SuperHelpeshelper Edit : Voiced by Ariana grande Juliana (a.k.a. SuperHelpeshelper), A Cat that changes his thoughts a lot Category:Minimighty Kids